1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a slab type two-dimensional photonic crystal structure.
2. Related Art Statement
An optical device utilizing a photonic crystal has a structure of repeating different kinds of dielectric materials having different dielectric constants. According to such devices, the internal multiple reflection phenomenon is utilized to provide various kinds of devices having superior functions and of very small sizes. Since the principle of function of the device is based on multiple reflection phenomenon, the device properties have a strong dependency on frequency (wavelength) in the vicinity of a specific frequency. The frequency is decided upon the material (refractive index N) of a substrate for a photonic crystal and a length d of period of repetition of the photonic crystal structure. The dependency of the device on frequency is characteristic to the device. However, in the case that the device is used in a wide range of wavelength, the characteristics would turn to be a defect.
An optical waveguide utilizing a slab-type and two-dimensional photonic crystal is described, for example, in the following documents.
Japanese patent publication No. 2005-172932A
Japanese patent publication No. 2003-156642A
Japanese patent publication No. 2005-70163A
Japanese patent publication No. 2002-350657A